


"[...] the guy to make the sacrifice play"

by salable_mystic



Series: 10 Years of MCU Tribute - Art Collection [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: I did two pieces of art for "The Avengers" (the 2012 movie) for the 10 Years of MCU anniversary.Here they are.These are two scenes that, in my mind, happen simultaneously - Tony has closed his eyes after flying the nuclear bomb into space, and Steve is looking up, waiting for a sign of his return.





	1. the moment of release

**Author's Note:**

> this is also a bingo fill for "last chance".

 


	2. Waiting, hoping, ...




End file.
